Digimon Revolt
by secretiveninjathingy101
Summary: It has been about a year since the warriors have returned from the digital world. None of the kids have fully recovered from what they have seen and are all the more freaked out when nightmares of the Digital World, both memories and unlived events invade their minds. What could these dreams mean for our favorite Legendary Warriors?


Digimon Revolt:

Summary- It has been a year since the warriors have returned from the digital world. None of the kids have fully recovered from what they have seen and are all the more freaked out when nightmares of the Digital World, both memories and unlived events invade their minds. What could these dreams mean for our favorite Legendary Warriors?

Hi guys Secretiveninjathingy101 here (though I may have reviewed some stories as Shadow101 in the past) and I'm brand new to this site as an author. I've been reading stories off this site for years though and decided to give it a shot. Each chapter I'll tell you guys one of my digimon favs and you can always review and replay what your favs are too ;) always feel free to leave constructive criticism however flames will be used to make s'mores for the nice reviewers so send 'em all you want! I don't intend to talk this much each time but seeing as it is my first fanfiction I thought I might as well bore ya guys a bit. I hope you enjoy it.

Digifav #1: my favorite digimon is Labramon, look him up, hes uber cool!

Disclaimer: I know I don't own digimon you know I don't own digimon, the producers know I don't own digimon…need I say more?

Chapter 1: Target

_Footsteps echo behind him, familiar ones. He keeps running. He hears nothing but those echoing footsteps and his heavy breathing. He hits something but he can't see what he's hit. He feels around but there is nowhere to go he can't figure out what's going on, just that's he's trapped, he hears footsteps, and that it is darker than dusk._

_"I never left, I have always been here. I will forever be one with you Kouichi our fates intertwined by destiny!"_

"Nooooooooo oof!" screamed a now wide awake warrior of darkness as he was shaken awake by a very worried Kouji.

"You ok bro?"

"Yeah Kouji, it was just a bad dream, did I wake up the others?" The gang had decided that on the first weekend of every month they would stay over one person's house as a sort of monthly reunion of their departure from the Digital World. This month's reunion being held by the frightened boys own brother, Kouji, warrior of light.

"Are you kidding, you couldn't wake Takuya with a nuclear war." Kouji said with a smirk.

"Good. Sorry for waking you up Kouji"

"No problem bro." but as Kouji went to turn around and go back to sleep, Kouichi called his name again. "What is it Kouichi?"

"Why does my face hurt?'

"I was worried and you wouldn't wake up" the younger twin said with a smirk as he ducked from an oncoming flying pillow.

"Man I slept like a log!" said Takuya digging into the pancakes Satomi had made for the bunch. The gang had received their food and Satomi, not one for spoiling fun allowed the gang to bring their food back up to Kouji's room. "Mmmh I love me some pancakes in the morning!"

"Do you have any decency?!" Zoe yelled as she hit him over the head. "And last time I checked logs don't snore loud enough to wake up Lucimon!"

"Hey!" Takuya protested as all his friends, excluding Kouichi, began laughing at his expense.

"What's wrong Kouichi, didn't you sleep well last night?" asked Tommy causing the focus of the group to switch from Takuya to their residential warrior of darkness.

"I'm fine Tommy, still a little tired though." said Kouichi trying to cover up the fact that he got zero sleep after having his nightmare.

"Come on bro, tell 'em" said Kouji, if it was a dream about what he thought it was about… "What got you so freaked last night?"

"Duskmon" said Kouichi, his blunt answer surprising his friends.

"WHAT!?" they screamed. Why shouldn't they? Each one of them had been recently having repeats of their own nightmares but refused to talk to the others about it. They all become lost in thought after exclaiming their confusion to Kouichi. Kouji had noticed the tired expressions of his friends upon entering his house last night but never spoke up, kids stay up late all the time, how could he have known they were having their own share of nightmares?

"There's no need to be secretive Kouichi, I had a dream a few nights ago." said Tommy, peaking Kouichi and the others' curiosity. The others looked on in interest, waiting for Tommy to divulge on the details. "I was running from a hoard of pagumon, just like when me and J.P. first arrived in the Digital World. As they chased me they began morphing together. I woke up my brother with all my screaming and he gave me death glares all morning".

"I had a rough dream sometime last week." said Takuya. "Me and Zoe were in Nefertimon's library in the basement looking through books." Zoe thought back to their time at the library and how Takuya fell asleep right before she worked up the nerve to talk to him about something…important.

"What happened?" the blond asked.

"Ranamon appeared and filled the room with water and you fell in just like that time after the Toucanmon got away with our devices." She replied with a simple "oh" and looked to the floor, everyone but Kouichi lost in thought over the memory.

"Mine," said Kouichi breaking the silence "was simple, Duskmon kept chasing me saying he was still a part of me. It seemed so real at the time." He finished.

"Mine was pretty traumatizing too," said J.P. "It was basically a reenactment of when I had to face a shadowed clone of myself except this time, none of you guys showed up to help me…I was all alone."

At this point the mood in the room had gradually sullen as those who had already shared looked on towards Zoe and Kouji, wondering what their dreams had been about.

"Mine was simple." said Kouji "I watched Kouichi being destroyed by Lucimon over and over again." At this the older twin looked down at his barely touched breakfast and shuddered at the memory. It was a bad memory for all of them but the effects of the event affected the twins the most.

"What about you Zee?" said Takuya, nudging her shoulder. "What did you dream of?"

"Something that never happened." the others looked upon the blond in confusion.

"Are you sure it never happened Zee?" said Takuya. "All of seemed to relate to bad memories of the Digital World."

"I saw a clown-like digimon, he called himself Piedmon. He spoke only in riddles…I've never seen him before." The guys were worried. The look in Zoe's eyes said it all, she was scared. "I don't get why my dream was about something that never happened when all of yours were based off of memories."

"Is that all?" asked Takuya, spooked not only by the dream but the look of fear in his friend's eyes. "He just stood there and read off riddles?"

"No, he answered the riddles too." She said, trying to hide the waver in her voice. "I was the answer to each riddle yet every time I would say myself he would only say I was close."

"Well…what was the real answer?" Asked Tommy as they all leaned in to hear better since her voice had gradually grown quieter.

"…my next target." The warrior of wind eventually spoke as tears stained her face. "I woke up crying at about three in the morning and swear I could still hear his voice as I was trying to calm myself down. I just don't get why I dreamt up something that never happened." The others were at a lost as to what to tell her.

"Something is defiantly up though." said J.P. "Obviously something important."

"He's got a point." Said Kouji "But we don't…" Unfortunately Kouji never got the chance to finish as his stepmother yelled up to him.

"Kouji, there is a girl on the phone for you." yelled Satomi causing the previous topic to be forgotten for the time being.

"Ooooooo" Chimed J.P., Takuya, and Tommy as Zoe and Kouichi snickered a bit.

"Kouji has a giiiirfrieeend." cried Takuya.

"Shut it Takuya, it's probably the chick I got assigned to do some stupid science project with, its due at the end of spring vacation" he said [in my story they have a break during the spring time since none of them appeared to be in school or doing school work around the time they went to the digital world and it is a now roughly a year later]

"What's her naaaaame" Takuya cooed "I bet you think she's real OW! ZOE!"

"What?" said the blonde while putting on a cute, innocent face causing the residential gogglehead to blush a deep shade of red.

"Hmph, and he says I have girl troubles" Kouji mumbles causing all but Zoe and Takuya, to busy bickering to hear him, to chuckle. "And I think her name is Chiaki or something."

"Chiaki?!" Yelled J.P. "Like that chick we met in the digital world traveling with Angemon?!"

"How am I supposed to know I barely talked to her in cla…" he began.

"KOUJI! It's not polite to keep a girl waiting!" She yelled as more snickers began.

"You guys suck." he whispered while giving them his best stare-down "Coming mom!"

And there goes chapter 1, I hope you guys enjoyed it and are curious as to what's gunna happen next, review if ya want…no pressure…the button is right their though in case you want to tell me I'm pretty =)

Remember all you haters…no s'mores for you…

And remember guys, fanfiction is site for your pleasure and enjoyment, tell me if ya like the story and if you actually want it to continue, I'll probably pick an actual update day after the first few chapters and if this story is well-liked. It's your site guys, speak up. And tell me, what's you favorite digimon?


End file.
